


Needs: Then and Now

by emansil



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-17 05:46:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5856478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emansil/pseuds/emansil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Proof that one's past has no bearing on the present.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Needs: Then and Now

Harry Potter was furious, glass breaking, window shattering angry. More importantly, it was his best friend he was mad at—all his best friends, his _Gryffindorks_ , as Draco called them. Right now Harry wanted to call them a lot worse. How about _Gryffinarses_? That was how they were acting. If one more of them said a word about the cowardice of the man he loved, Harry couldn’t be held responsible for his actions. 

Fine, maybe Draco wasn’t the bravest wizard in the world, and had run screaming at the sight of unicorn blood. Sure he had whined like a girl when Buckbeak had scratched hm. And yes, he had wrapped his arms around Harry as they had escaped the _Fiendfyre_ as if his very life depended upon it. It had. 

Maybe he had been a coward, hadn’t been there when Harry had needed him. Harry really did not care. All he knew was as long as Draco Malfoy continued to swallow his cock down and fuck him senseless each and every day, Harry Potter did not give a rat’s arse what Draco had done or had not done during the war. He is giving Harry exactly what he needs now.


End file.
